Who Are You?
by Sedoh Kyo
Summary: One day Kagome finds her long lost sister or that's what she claims. But how come she didn't know about her before? Why is she so much like Inuyasha?And how come Inuyasha acts all weird when he's around her?
1. Default Chapter

Summary: One day Kagome finds her long lost sister. But how come she didn't know about her before? Why is she so much like Inuyasha? Will she help or just get in the way? And how come Inuyasha acts all weird when he's around her? Secrets WILL be revealed. I am NOT writing down any pairings. That kinda gives it away and I don't know any pairing that will be at the end.  
  
Chapter 1: WHO ARE YOU?!?!  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything except maybe a few characters. And a lot of the characters are going to be VERY VERY OOC!!!! And MOST of the story is in Kagome's POV.  
  
It was like any other day. Get up, get ready, go to feudal era, argue with Inuyasha, hit Miroku for groping, AGAIN, and argue more with Inuyasha because I led us to the wrong place to look for the Shikon no Tama. sigh  
  
Well anyway, my name is Higurashi Kagome. I'm a normal, not really, ninth grade student. It's just that I go to the feudal era a lot and fight evil people, and I know a hanyou, a youkai taijiya, a ecchi monk, a kitsune youkai, a dead miko, which I am her reincarnation, and a lot more other people. Well today, was different than other days. This is how my day started.  
  
"Ja Ne!!! I'm going to the feudal era!!!"  
  
"Sayonara Kagome!!! Be careful!!!" my mom called out as I was heading towards the shrine.  
  
"Kay!!!"  
  
So I went in the Bone Eater Well, which led me to the feudal era. Blue swirling lights came when I jumped in. When the blue lights stopped I knew I was here. I could smell the fresh spring smell from the forest. As I came up the well I was enjoying the peaceful, quiet scenery. Until, I was startled by a horrifying scream towards the deeper part of the forest. So I quickly gathered my things and ran towards the scream. As I was running, the scream came again followed by someone screaming foul words. "Get the fuck away from me you gay youkai!!!"  
  
I knew it was a girl. So I hurried. When I got there a girl wearing all black, her tied back high like Sango's was on the ground. Blood was covering her. When I saw her I was thinking what kind of person from the feudal era wears modern clothes? Then I was yelling at myself since the girl was in trouble and I was thinking about her clothes. So I put my backpack down and got my bow and arrow and ran in front of the girl.  
  
"Stand back!" I said as I was ready to shoot the arrow.  
  
The girl was just sitting there so I pushed her out of the way and I shot my arrow. Perfect aim! WOOH HOO!! When it died a Shikon shard fell out from it.  
  
"Ehh?!?! There was a Shikon shard and it wasn't that hard to beat!!" I said as I picked it up. And of course without realizing it again, I purified it.  
  
The girl got up and pick up a sword a few feet away from where she was.  
"Daijobu deska (sp)?" I asked.  
  
"Hai...and arigato." said the girl as she stood up.  
  
"Who are you?"  
  
She looked VERY surprised to hear that question. "Are you serious? You seriously don't know who I am?"  
  
"Uhh...umm...not really. This is the first time I met you."  
  
"Well in that case, I'm Robin and..."  
  
Before she finished her sentence I asked, "Are you from the modern era? Cause I don't think the people in the feudal era dress like that? And if you are from the modern era how'd you get here? AND how come you look exactly like ME?!?!"  
  
"Whoa whoa. Slow down. Yes I am from the modern era. And I have no idea how I got here. And as I was saying I'm Robin...your twin sister."  
  
"Na...NANI?!?!"  
  
Author's Note: I hope you liked it. I have no idea where I got this idea from Please send reviews or flames. Which ever are welcomed. Thanks and below are the translations just incase people don't know what the Japanese words mean.  
  
Hanyou: half demon Demon taijiya: demon exterminator Ecchi: perverted Kitsune: fox Youkai: full demon Miko: priestess Ja Ne: see ya, later, ect ect Sayonara: Good Bye Daijobu deska (sp?): Are you ok? Hai: Yes Arigato: Thanks Nani: what? 


	2. Inuyasha Finds a bit more about Robin

Chapter 2: Inuyasha finds a bit more about Robin  
Disclaimer: Sorry it took so long to update. My internet is STILL busted. And I'm sorry I'm not reading your ffs either, ya know internet...WTF?!?!?! Damn internet!!!!!!! Anyways on with the story.  
  
Kagome's POV  
  
"Who are you?" I asked  
  
She looked VERY surprised to hear that question. "Are you serious? You seriously don't know who I am?" she asked back.  
  
"Uhh...umm...not really. This is the first time I met you."  
  
"Well in that case, I'm Robin and..."  
  
Before she finished her sentence I asked, "Are you from the modern era? Cause I don't think the people in the feudal era dress like that? And if you are from the modern era how'd you get here? AND how come you look exactly like ME?!?!"  
  
"Whoa whoa. Slow down. Yes I am from the modern era. And I have no idea how I got here. And as I was saying I'm Robin...your twin sister."  
  
"Na...NANI?!?!"  
  
"Yeah that's right I'm your sister."  
  
Just to tell you, I said "nani" so loud that Inuyasha heard it all the way from the village and came. "Kagome what's wrong?" Inuyasha asked out of nowhere trying to catch his breath. Inuyasha was looking at Robin instead of me. Inuyasha sniffed Robin and said, "Hey! You're not Kagome!!! Who are you and what have you done with Kagome AND why do you look exactly like her?"  
  
"Umm...Nice doggy? AND....I'M NOT KAGOME!!!!!!!!! I HAVE MY OWN NAME!!!! AND IT IS ROBIN!!!!!" she screamed really loudly.  
  
"Owww....Then where's Kagome?!?!"  
  
snicker snicker "She's right there." point point  
  
Inuyasha turned around and there I was putting the Scared jewel fragment with the rest. "Oh! Inuyasha you came...uhh well duh!! I kinda heard you."  
  
"Kagome!!! You're alright. But who's she?!?!" Inuyasha asked pointing at Robin.  
  
"Umm...that's Robin. She's my sister. I just met her today for the first time."  
  
"Eh????"  
  
"Come on I'll explain when we get to the village."  
  
"Ok. But go on ahead. I wanna ask her some things."  
  
"You could do that later!!! Now let's go! "  
  
"Hold on Kagome. I have to ask her things that I don't want anyone to hear."  
  
"Ugh...fine but, don't be like Miroku-sama."  
  
"I'M NOT LIKE THAT!!!!"  
  
"Ok ok." And with that I left.  
  
Narrator's POV  
  
Robin was following Kagome so Inuyasha said, "Oy!"  
  
"Nani?"  
  
"Hey!!! Would you lighten up a bit?!?!"  
  
"I COULD...but I'm not. Anyway, is that the question you were going to ask me? If that WAS the question I'm going."  
  
"NO!!! That's not what I was going to ask. What I was going to ask was...was..."  
  
"Well...?? What is it?"  
  
"Umm...do you know Kikyo because you look more..."  
  
Robin cut him off and finished his sentence for him, "That I look more like her than Kagome does, right?"  
  
"Uh...yeah. But how did you know I was going to say that?"  
  
"Since Kikyo-sama and my fath...I mean this guy said those exact same words to me."  
  
"You already know Kikyo? How? And were you about to say father or something?"  
  
"sweatdrop...NO!!! Of course not!!! Why would I say that? Anyway, I was in the feudal era since the day I was going to the mental institution and I wanted to go in the shrine one more time. And all of a sudden I fell in a well and when I came out, I was here and the first people I met was Kikyo-sama and that guy that looked like he was dead and had long wavy hair."  
  
"What's a mental institution? And describe more what that guy looked like."  
  
"Ask Kagome about the mental institution and the guy basically looked like he was dead."  
  
"Did he say what his name was? Was it Naraku?"  
  
"Uhhh...I don't know his name but when I was living with Kikyo-sama and the guy I just called him...'umm' since he didn't tell me anything to call him. But he didn't mind." Robin said but her voice was cracking a bit.  
  
"Oh."  
  
"And I saw this other guy that kinda, a tiny bit looked like you. I think his name was like Sesshomaru or something like that."  
  
"My damn brother!!" Inuyasha said very quietly that only hanyous and youkais can hear.  
  
"He was your brother? He looked so much better!!!" Robin said able to hear Inuyasha very clearly.  
  
"EH?!?! You heard me? My voice sound only should've been heard by hanyous and youkais!!! And when they heard it should've sounded very clearly."  
  
"It wasn't THAT low and I heard it perfectly fine. Very clearly!"  
  
Inuyasha was sniffing Robin once again.  
  
"What are you doing may I ask?"  
  
"I wanna check if you smell like a hanyou or a youkai. Because when I did before you smelled like a youkai, so I wanna double check."  
  
"Umm...I don't think I'm a youkai or a hanyou."  
  
"BUT...I DO smell a youkai scent on you with a bit of hanyou AND human. I shouldn't have smelt that if you were a human even if you were with those people."  
  
"I don't know okay!!! sniff sniff And you smell like your brother but he smells like a youkai but you definitely smell like a hanyou. You probably had a human mother and a youkai father or the other way around. But I guess you still would've turned out to be a youkai."  
  
"How? And my father was the youkai."  
  
"Okay. Then only if your father's genes were more dominate. But I guess they were equally the same or your mother's genes were a bit more "stronger" should I say, than your father's. (A/N: I'm kinda making this up. Heh!!!) Am I not correct?"  
  
"Uhh...you're correct. But how did you know I was a hanyou? I didn't even tell you."  
  
"I kinda know the smell difference from a human, a hanyou, and a youkai. Anyways, let's go back. sniff sniff the air Mmmm...something smells good. Ohh...it's Miso Ramen!!! My fav!!! Let's go I'm starving!!!"  
  
"Ah. Sure. Did you smell that clearly like you were right next to it or something? And how did you know?"  
  
"Yeah somewhat close to it. Why?"  
  
"'Cause even I smelt it only faintly."  
  
"Oh come on Inuyasha you must be hungry."  
  
"Yeah I bit."  
  
So Robin held Inuyasha's wrist and ran really fast to the village to where Kagome was cooking the Miso Ramen.  
  
Author's Note: I hope you like it. Maybe this chapter will clue you on a bit. Or maybe it won't. Depends I guess. Anyways please review or flame. Which ever is welcomed. And some things I wrote I made it up so please please don't flame me for that!!! Thank you. And if there is even one person who likes this fanfic then I'll update. But it might take a while...sweatdrop Damn internet. So fucking gay!!! WTF?!?! Ahhh!!! Screw it!!!!!


	3. Inuyasha's and Kagome's Conversation

Chapter 3: Inuyasha's and Kagome's Conversation

Disclaimer: Internet STILL busted!!!!!!! AHHH!!!! So I have to update on my brother's computer and I can only go on when his home. sigh Sad ain't it? Anyway I hope you like it.

**_Narrator POV_**

sniff sniff the air Mmmm...something smells good. Ohh...it's Miso Ramen!!! My fav!!! Let's go I'm starving!!!"

"Ah. Sure. Did you smell that clearly like you were right next to it or something? And how did you know?"

"Yeah somewhat close to it. Why?"

"'Cause even I smelt it only faintly."

"Oh come on Inuyasha you must be hungry."

"Yeah I bit."

So Robin held Inuyasha's wrist and in a flash they were there. And Robin was right, Kagome IS cooking Miso Ramen.

"Took you guy long enough. What were you talking about?" Kagome asked.

"Nothing really important."

Kagome looked over at Inuyasha and he looked dazed so she went over to him. "Inuyasha are you okay?"

"Yeah I guess. But something isn't normal about her."

"Whattya mean?"

"She knew what you were cooking from where we were standing. I only smelled a faint of it but she smelt it like it was right next to her or something. And she knew that I was a hanyou even before I told her. And..."

"Maybe she just guessed it. It could be possible."

"No. She didn't guess. She smelled me like I would do and she knew.

"Oh..."

They looked over at Robin who was shoving the food in her mouth and a little kitsune youkai and a little neko (A/N: cat) youkai were watching. "Eh? Who are you?" she asked with her mouth full.

"What did you say, Kagome?" the kitsune youkai asked.

She swallowed her food and asked again, "AHHH!!! I AM NOT KAGOME!!! AND I SAID, Who are you?!?!"

"Shippo-chan, Kirara go inside. We'll come inside later when the food is ready. Okay?" Kagome said.

"Fine. Come on Kirara let's go inside."

**_Kagome's POV_** (A/N: Sorry I'm changing the POV's a lot. And sorry if I'm confusing you. If it is just tell me and I'll just put it to Narrator's POV.)

When the two little youkais went inside Inuyasha and I were continuing our conversation. "And she also ran how my damn brother runs. Very fast!!! Even faster than ME!!!"

"Inuyasha..."

"And I know I definitely smelled youkai on her. Ne, Kagome. I know your mother is a human but what was your father?"

"Umm...I'm not positive. Actually I have no clue. I never met my father before."

"Oh..."

"I'm sorry I couldn't be of an assistance. Ne, Inuyasha?"

"What is it?"

"Is there anything I could help you with? I'd be glad to help out."

"Hmm...nah nothing really."

"Ok."

When I was walking towards the ramen, Inuyasha suddenly goes, "Actually Kagome. Can you at least try to find out what your father was? Maybe asked your mom or something."

"Sure I'll ask." A few minutes passed and I called everyone to eat.

When they came out the first thing they noticed was that there were two me's.

"Kagome-sama. Why are two of you?" one of them asked.

"I'll tell you after we eat. Chow down!"

Author's Note: Don't kill me if this chappie was really weird (- -;) Even though it was a bit weird...--; If it was weird then just tell me and how I should change it. And I'm sorry about the POV's. If they are confusing you please just tell me. And once again either reviews or flames are welcomed. And again I say even if there is even one person who likes this I'll continue! Please review!! Please and Thank you!!!


	4. Ears?

Chapter 4: Ears?

Disclaimer: Sorry I didn't update. Major writers block. Damn it. I just thought of this chappie so don't kill me if it's bad. You know I don't own anything. Hope you like.

I'm gunna keep it Narrator POV. I'm getting confused and you're probably also.

"Kagome-sama. Why are there two of you?" one of them asked.

"I'll tell you after we eat. Chow down!" Kagome said.

After they were done they all wanted to know.

"Miroku-sama, Sango, Shippo. I know your wondering why there are two of me. But there is only one of me. This person here is my twin sister, Robin. And I have never met her in my life before." Kagome explained. "Robin introduce yourself."

As Robin stood up reluctantly she said, "First of all, don't tell me what to do. I'm _older_ then you. Secondly, well actually there is no second. I'm Robin and I'm like two minutes older than Kagome. And I have no idea how I got here."

When Robin said she had no idea how she got to the feudal era, Inuyasha looked at her. Robin looked back talking with her eyes. "If you tell anyone how I got here, you're dead."

Everyone needed at least one thing answered: How come Kagome has never met her before?

"Sango, look. Inuyasha and she is talking with their eyes." Miroku whispered to Sango.

"Hey you're right. Wonder what they're saying." Sango whispered back.

Robin stood up getting a bit pissed and started to walk away. "This is just pissing me off so, if anyone needs me, I'll be somewhere doing something." She jumped tree to tree and disappeared deeper into the forest.

"Can people do that? Is that even possible for a human to do?" Inuyasha asked curiously.

"I don't know. Why are you asking me? Anyway I'm going to gather some water so I'll be right back." Kagome took two buckets and walked to the river.

* * *

Deeper in the forest, Robin slowly walked towards the river talking to herself. "Augh! Why am I so different from other people? Why am I like this? Even father didn't recognize me. Did he forget about me? He was the only one that understood me. And I don't even know my mother. Mother, wherever you are please don't forget about me. Give me a sign that you're out there and still remember me. Please help me. I don't understand any of… gahhh! What the…? Oh I'm already here."

Robin came out of the river and knelt down on the edge and looked at her reflection. She slowly put her hands to the top of her head and out of nowhere a pair of ears popped out. "Auuuuh," Robin groaned while touching her ears.

Kagome was cautiously walking since no one was with her. As she was approaching the river she heard someone or something. "Auuuuh," the thing groaned.

Kagome very slowly and cautiously walked closer and saw Robin. "Robin? And what's that on her head?" kagome said quietly and stared closely at Robin's head. "Are those ears?!"

Author's Note: DX… really really bad. While I was finishing this up I suddenly thought of this idea so if this is bad I'm sorry. I know I'm thinking really negatively but still… anyway flames and reviews are welcomed and also criticizing is also ok. AND I'M REALLY SORRY ABOUT THE DELAY!!! STUPID WRITERS BLOCK WON"T GO AWAY!!!


	5. Kidnapped

Chaper 5: Kidnapped

Disclaimer: So sorry for the delay. I was kinda getting lazy of thinking of ideas.

Kagome was cautiously walking since no one was with her. As she was approaching the river she heard someone or something. "Auuuuh," the thing groaned.

Kagome very slowly and cautiously walked closer and saw Robin. "Robin? And what's that on her head?" kagome said quietly and stared closely at Robin's head. "Are those ears!"

Robin heard those words coming out of Kagome's mouth. Kagome was in total shock. When she came to her senses again, she noticed that Robin wasn't there anymore. Suddenly, Robin grabbed her from behind. "Shut up! If you scream or whatever, I will seriously hunt you down and kill you! GOT IT!"

Kagome nodded yes and Robin let her free. "Robin, why do you have ears? Are those real?" she asked very curious.

(sweatdrop) "Ahem. Well, uhh, err, this are uhh, fake! Yeah, fake! I found this headband with ears, and I picked it up."

"Eheheheh. I see. They look too realistic. Hmm."

Robin realized that Kagome was getting suspicious of her. She went behind her again. "Sorry, but I don't want anyone finding out about me." With those words, she made her lose conscience and ran away.

It was getting dark and neither Kagome nor Robin was coming back. Everyone was worried about youkais would get to them so they went searching for them.

* * *

Robin was aimlessly walking around the forest in hope for getting some answers to her questions and trying to find a way back to her "house." "I don't remember which way I was supposed to go. God damn it! Now how am I supposed to go back? Kikyo – sama, help me please. Naraku, I mean, father please help me. Where am I supposed to go? WHERE!" She kept on walking and walking until she heard a loud ear piercing screech. "That was Kagome! Ah shit! I shouldn't have left her there." She ran towards the scream as fast as she could.

* * *

On the other side of the forest, Inuyasha and everyone heard the scream also. Frightened Inuyasha hurried towards the scream. When he got there he found Kagome safe and sound. "Kagome, are you hurt?" 

"No,"

"… Then why the hell did you scream for!"

"Cause of that." Kagome pointed to a huge youkai.

"EH! I'll go take it down. It'll probably have a Shikon shard or two in it."

"No, it's ok. Robin's taking care of it. See?" Whiling talking she pointed to Robin that looked like an ant compared to the demon.

Inuyasha observed more closely and really saw that it was Robin. "What the heck? A human can't fight like _that_ with a youkai of that level! What exactly is she, Kagome?"

"I don't know. I told you that this is the first time I've ever met her. Didn't I tell you? And don't worry about it. She's taking care of it pretty easily." Kagome was saying this pretty easily but she wasn't thinking like this. "HOW THE HELL IS SHE DOING ALL THIS? DOES THIS ALL HAVE TO DO WITH THE EARS? HOLY..." Kagome said to herself.

A few minutes later, Robin sliced the youkai and picked up two Shikon shards without getting hurt. She walked back and dropped them into Kagome's hands. Inuyasha was surprised that she picked them up. "How the hell did you pick those shards up?" Inuyasha asked.

"Whattya mean? I bent down, reached, and picked them up with the help my of hand and fingers. How hard is that?" Robin looked pretty pissed. (A/N: Robin gets pissed easily.)

"Only Kagome can pick them up. She purifies them while picking it up."

"Inuyasha? She _did_ purify them. Look." Kagome said surprised as well.

"Well, I don't know. You can figure that out."

From a distance someone was watching the three and keeping an eye on Robin.

Inuyasha felt that someone was watching them. Suddenly he saw a shadow coming towards Robin. "Robin, watch out!"

Robin had no time to react and was swiped away from the ground. The shadow landed on the tree branch and was looking down on Inuyasha and Kagome. "I will be taking this one off your hands."

Author's Note: Blah.. this is really really bad chapter.. well I think it is.. blah.. well reviews and/or flames are all welcomed.. criticisms are welcomed as well.. anythings are all welcomed.. Well sorry for the wait people.. and I just thought of this idea right now so it's like, yea… hope you like..


End file.
